


Wreck Me, Wreck You

by r0tkappchen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, CEO Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff, M/M, Public Sex, Romance, Secretary Kyungsoo, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0tkappchen/pseuds/r0tkappchen
Summary: CEO Kim is never too busy for his secretary.





	1. all day, go on and on

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: cliche. low quality writing of smut scenes.  
> wrote this a yr and a half ago whew  
> chap title taken from tempo cos my pea brain couldn't come up with any

The night in the city is never quiet, the hustling and bustling of nightlife an ever-constant music that occampanies the billions of lights sparkling amongst the buildings. The tall homes and apartments on the edges of the town would probably be the only place where everything is peaceful – as peaceful as it can get, that is.

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin enjoy these nights where they can spend at home together, away from the busy-ness of the city after long days at work. Though, some nights they don't bother to keep themselves as peaceful.

 

“Ahh..”

 

And it's in these nights that they really appreciate their lone penthouse at the top of the building.

 

“H-Harder!”

 

His eyes are heavy-lidded, his mouth agape to let out continuous strings of pants and moans into the night air. The room is so so _hot_ , and so is his body as he sweats, the soft glow of the bedside lamp casting a golden hue to his skin. He's drooling onto the pillow beneath him but Kyungsoo can't bring himself to care when Jongin is pounding into him so good.

 

Jongin slows down, asking a low “harder?” in such a daze, out of his mind as he himself probably is – he couldn't tell, not when he couldn't see the younger's face in this position.

 

He isn't given a chance to reply when Jongin abruptly moves; pulling back his hips so that only the glistening tip is breaching his puffy rim, before surging forward to drive the whole length back in. “Aaahh!” He wails, throwing his head back a bit as the crown of Jongin cock strikes his prostrate.

 

“Like that?” Jongin asks, voice tinted with hints of grunts. “You like it hard, Soo?”

 

The snapping of Jongin's hips doesn't cease and Kyungsoo arches his back, effectively highlighting his shoulder blades, and the curve of his ass in the dim lighting of the room. Jongin groans at the sight, grabbing a handfull of his right asscheek while the other hand stays on his waist. Steadily, Jongin increases the pace, watching as Kyungsoo subtly moves his ass back and forth – trying to fuck himself onto his cock. “Answer me.”

 

“Like it,” he moans, “Love it, love your cock inside me, filling me, so good—fuck,” he blabbers on, trailing off into incoherency when Jongin presses his pelvis to his bottom, so close that his ballsacks are mushed against his perineum, and rolls his hips.

 

“Unghh, babe,” the younger man groans, and Kyungsoo feels him drape over him, chest to back. One arm loops around his waist and Jongin's other hand comes up to tangle his fingers with one of Kyungsoo's that has been gripping the sheets. Jongin rolls his hips again and Kyungsoo gasps, feeling the cockhead pressing directly against his sweet spot. Massaging him. “You're so hot around me, so wet – so hot.”

 

“Please,” he whines, voice cracking when Jongin nips at the side of his neck, “Please. Fill me up again. Want—more—”

 

Jongin seems to have mercy this time, the desperation in the older's voice hard to ignore. So he detaches himself from the pale male to have one leg resting on the knee, and plants the other foot flat on the mattress. Kyungsoo barely has time to register what's happening before Jongin starts back full force.

 

The friction is good, so _good_ , the feel of Jongin's hot girth sliding along his walls and rim sending him into ecstasy and Kyungsoo never wants it to end. Jongin attacks his prostrate again and again and again, and he knows no words other than “Ah”s, “Yes”s and “Jongin!”s that comes with every slap of their skin. There's suddenly a hand on his shoulder that pulls him back and he scrambles to stable himself, finding purchase on the headboard – gripping it hard as if holding onto the last bits of sanity he has left – because apparently Jongin decides that he “ _want to hear you better_.”

 

This time he isn't even able to rock his hips back from how hard Jongin is jackhammering into him. Without the obstruction of the pillow, his jaws slackens for him to let out louder streams of moans and needy pants. The lewd squelching bounces off the walls together with the banging of the headboard. With one hand still firm on his shoulder, Jongin snakes the other hand around to twist a nipple – the right one, because Kyungsoo is more sensitive there somehow – and the dual sensation has him screaming.

 

“Jongin, ahh, Jongin!”

 

Finally, _finally_ , Jongin moves to grasp at his untended, swollen cock and Kyungsoo's eyes roll back into his head. He already feels Jongin twitching inside him amidst the thrusts, his rhythm borderline frantic more so than his breathing, and to think that Jongin will be cumming into him again for the third time that night and fill him with more of his—

 

Kyungsoo comes with a groan; the sound cracking towards the end with how hoarse his voice has become as he spurts onto the dark blue sheets in ropes and ropes of white. Jongin behind him falls onto his sweaty back, holding him close as he too, cums with a loud moan muffled into the older's shoulder, flooding his ass once again and Kyungsoo clenches onto him greedily.

 

Jongin pumps his hips shallowly to ride off their orgasms, unintentionally pumping out dribbles of cum that trail down his length and Kyungsoo's sack. The younger man shudders from oversensitivity and pulls out. Panting, the shorter reaches behind himself and feels around his tender rim. “Ungh, god,” he sighs, “you fucked me so good.”

 

Jongin lies on his side, spent as he comes down from his high. “Of course I did.”

 

“Right,” He brings the stained fingers to his lips to suck at the substance, moaning at the taste. “Mmmh.”

 

“Urgh, stop,” Jongin says, and Kyungsoo opens his eyes as he licks his lips to see Jongin frowning. “No more. You can't get me hard again.”

 

“Yeah? Watch me,” Kyungsoo puckers out his ass, about to do something and Jongin laughs, holding him place to stop him.

 

“That's not what I meant, babe,” Jongin sighs, burying his face into another pillow. “I'm tired. You know how hectic today has been; and this is probably the longest I've went in a while.”

 

Kyungsoo giggles, the sound a rumble that courses through his body. He shifts from his position and lies down as well, wrapping short arms around the taller's figure and smiling when Jongin laxes almost instantly in his hold. “But it was worth it, wasn't it.”

 

He almost coos when Jongin reveals himself from the hiding place, cheek mushed against the soft pillow with his eyebrows scrunched – very much like a disgruntled child. Of course Kyungsoo doesn't tell him that. As much as he loves dominant Jongin in bed, pouting Jongin is one of his favourites. “Yeah..”

 

“I enjoyed it. Very much, as you probably could tell.”

 

Jongin snuggles into the crook of his neck. “God, Soo. You were so hot.”

 

“I know,” Jongin pokes his waist lightly and Kyungsoo laughs, ticklish. “You too. I don't think I'll be able to walk for days. You were amazing, Jongin, as always. Stop sulking because you feel like an old man.”

 

Jongin doesn't answer to that. Kyungsoo assumes he's asleep, considering how tired he must be. Well, he's exhausted too; Jongin can be ruthless, almost ripping his behind. They'd be stinky and sticky when they wake up a few hours later but Kyungsoo doesn't think he's in a condition to move. After a fleeting kiss to the crown of the younger's head and a whispered 'love you', Kyungsoo closes his eyes in preparation to venture to dreamland—

 

“Unnh,” Kyungsoo lets out a small moan, “Baby, what are you doing?”

 

There are fingers probing at his hole, and he flutters around the lone digit that has made its way inside. Really, if Jongin can't afford to go at it again, he shouldn't wake up Kyungsoo's own member. Jongin swirls the finger around and when Kyungsoo feels empty again – entrance helplessly drooling cum onto the bed – he looks down to see the younger looking up at him with curious, deceivingly innocent eyes, sucking at the dirtied digit.

 

Kyungsoo groans and smashes his lips onto Jongin's.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Yes. Yes, please do,” Jongin swivels his chair away from the floor-to-ceiling window back to his desk. “I understand sir, it would be such a pleasure. A meeting at the end of the month can be arranged, if that is alright with you?...Certainly. Thank you.”

 

He puts the phone down, and presses a button on the phone and waits, humming a tune to himself. A second later the doors to his office open and Kyungsoo walks in. “Yes, sir?”

 

“Come in. Close the door.”

 

Kyungsoo complies and walks over to his desk. “Well, someone looks happy today.”

 

“Oh really?” Jongin grins wider.

 

“Hm,” Kyungsoo puts a stack of folders down on his table neatly, making sure not a single paper is out of place. “You have so big of a smile on, I wonder if I should be jealous of this person.”

 

Jongin lets out a chuckle, “The Wus just agreed to a meeting I proposed. Everyone's been chasing to sign a contract with the giant of an empire, and we scored a promising date after having only seeked them out for a couple of weeks. How could I not be happy?”

 

“Oh my,” Kyungsoo is momentarily shocked, “Wow. That's..that's great. Tell me the details, okay? I'll set the date and time and make sure everything's in place. I'll have the files at the ready, but you need to—”

 

“Whoa, relax, not so fast there,” Jongin laughs, standing up. “We have approximately a week to settle this, and you're already at it like a bullet train.”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Excuse me for doing my job, Mr. Kim.”

 

“Ah, what an efficient secretary I have.”

 

“What would you do without me.”

 

“Find you, maybe?” Jongin stalks around the desk, “It's a shame that my secretary is all work mode during these hours. If only he isn't so uptight..”

 

Kyungsoo tries to stop Jongin from coming nearer with a palm on his chest, but Jongin doesn't relent. He sighs dejectedly when Jongin succeeds on having an arm looped around his waist, pulling him flush against his body. “I need a raise in my salary for this.”

 

“Yeah? How about I pay you with something else?”

 

Kyungsoo parts his lips, breathing heavily when Jongin mouths at his jaw. “Jongin stop. We're at work.”

 

Jongin silences him with a bite to his lip.

 

 

Kyungsoo rides Jongin's cock on his black swivel chair.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I can't believe he lured me!” Kyungsoo groans, “ _Again_.”

 

Luhan, sitting from opposite him, sips his tea calmly. “Maybe if you hadn't worn those slacks in the first place, he wouldn't have been tempted.”

 

“If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who bought it and urged me to wear it,” Kyungsoo glares at him, “because apparently my old ones were too old-fashioned.”

 

Three days later finds him spending lunch hour with his co-worker in a cafe downtown, and it isn't going on as normal as it should. Not that 'bonding times' were ever normal with Luhan around but discussing about his and Jongin's sex life in the middle of a cafe, in public, is not something Kyungsoo had looked forward to when he agreed to join the older for break. It wouldn't even have gone this way if Luhan hadn't opened his mouth and spilled that he'd heard them the other day.

 

Luhan sends him an obnoxious wink from across the table, grinning. “Gotta admit how good they look on you though. If only you saw how many people checked out that ass when you made a round to our department that day.”

 

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo says into his palms, voice muffled as he complains some more. “I feel like a whore.”

 

“And it wasn't like I was sneaking around. I came to send some reports from the finance department but instincts told that something was going on, and yeah, you were occupied. God you're one vocal slut Soo,” Luhan continues on. “You're lucky it was me.”

 

“And it wasn't like I came to seduce him either. Ugh, we just tainted the boss' office. What in the world—”

 

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo. Relax. It's not like it's the first time you guys fucked in there,” Luhan leans in, voice lowered, “Remember that time when I walked in on you guys frotting against the glass wall—”

 

Kyungsoo sends thankful prayers to the high heavens when his phone chooses that moment to ring, and he scrambles to pick it up before Luhan can get another word out. It's an unknown number. “Hello?”

 

He goes into professional mode when he discovers it's a personnel from the Wu branch. Luhan watches curiously as he talks with the other on the line, talking about files and documents and dates, and Luhan sighs – this wouldn't be a break if Kyungsoo is still stuck on work amidst their coffee.

 

When the call ended, he puts down the phone with a satisfied huff. Luhan raises an eyebrow. “What are you so happy about?”

 

“We're heading towards making a bond with the Wus. The one who called me just now is the secretary, asking if we could meet some time to discuss some things. They seem eager, we might just make it without trouble.”

 

“Ugh,” Luhan slouches, “that just means more work coming the next few months. You don't seem bothered by that though.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles, grabbing his mug. “Jongin's excited about having this contract. If we get it I can only imagine how elated he'll be.”

 

“Even if it means you'll be busier than ever,” Luhan states more than asks, and mumbles, “anything for Jongin, it seems.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

He doesn't deny it.

 


	2. wanna be, forever like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CEO kim is never too busy for his secretary, because perhaps he's his everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jongin's pov

The smell of freshly cooked dinner attacks his nose the second he walked through the threshold, and Jongin takes a moment just standing there enjoying the air of home. A breath, and only after does he calls out, “I'm home!”

 

There's the sound of pitter-patter of feet before Kyungsoo's head appears around the corner, and Jongin internally melts when a soft smile blooms across his lover's face. He toes off his shoes and made it just in time to open his arms and welcome the older in an embrace. He complains when Kyungsoo pushes him away a bit too soon, taking with him his coat and suitcase.

 

“Stop whining,” Kyungsoo chides as he walks away. “You just came back, go and clean yourself. I've prepared your bath and I'm making dinner; if I don't distance myself from you who knows what'll happen and god save me the kitchen might burn.”

 

Jongin suppresses a smile and sighs tiredly instead, stepping further into the house whilst loosening his necktie. “I just got back from work and you're already onto me with your nagging.”

 

Kyungsoo's voice comes from the kitchen along with something frying in the pan. “No Jongin, I am _not_ nagging, and if you weren't acting like a spoilt brat earlier maybe it could've saved you my _advices_.”

 

Jongin scrunches up his face and mimicks Kyungsoo's words in a high-pitch voice. Kyungsoo appears again with The Face, a knife in his hand and Jongin almost trips when he sprints into the bathroom.

 

This, this is the life Jongin has ever wanted; still wants and dreams of, in the future – of coming back to the penthouse after work hours to Kyungsoo's food, to his hug and to his nagging. He wants these kinds of peaceful nights to go on and on, until he's too old to run the company. Some might find it mundane, but no, not really. Because every day and every second with Kyungsoo is like a new breath of fresh air, because Kyungsoo makes him feel alive and makes every single one of his days worth it.

 

And Jongin realises again, for the umpteenth time in his life, that he'll never stop falling in love with the sight of Kyungsoo alone, as he walks into the dining room and sees Kyungsoo ridiculously focused on adjusting the plate so that it alligns perfectly with the seat. He takes Kyungsoo into his arms by surprise right when Kyungsoo is about to turn – scooping him up into a breathtaking kiss. Kyungsoo whimpers when he licks a stripe on his lower lip and Jongin smirks into their liplock. Yup, he'll never get tired of this.

 

“You forgot my welcome home kiss,” Jongin says as they part, not releasing his hold on the older.

 

“Dummy,” Kyungsoo mutters and leans up to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. Jongin chuckles.

 

They eat together and talk – about their friends, co-workers, and everything under the sun, of what little things that happened outside their work life. Jongin enjoys the little actions Kyungsoo would unconsciously make when he's explaining animatedly about something that excites him or anything that ticks on his nerves; the faces he makes, the gestures he does, Jongin loves all of it. Loves all of _him_.

 

After dinner and dishwashing, Jongin pulls Kyungsoo onto the couch where they watch TV. He sneakily starts his move when Kyungsoo is transfixed on a certain scene by leaning down to press kisses to his jaw. A sense of pride rises inside him when the older shifts uneasily, clearly aroused from the simple gesture. Sensitive.

 

“Stay with me tonight,” he whispers hotly into the shell of Kyungsoo's ear.

 

“You know I can't Jongin. It's Thursday.”

 

“You can,” Jongin nips on his lobe, “The boss says so.”

 

Kyungsoo presses his palm against Jongin's chest. Wrong move, because the thin shirt apparently does nothing to veil the hard muscles underneath and his hold stutters. “No. Stop seducing me. We've nearly got caught the other day.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Hm,” he says, letting out a sigh when the younger's lips leave his skin – Jongin wonders if it's from relief or disappointment. “Luhan almost busted us.”

 

To that, Jongin lets out a laugh, remembering those times Luhan had caught them. He's sent an unamused expression from the older and he quickly ammends it by nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “It's not like people don't know we're engaged.”

 

“And it's not like our dads know we're doing..things behind their backs. If words reach them we're already onto it it's all over. You know that.”

 

“..Pretty please?”

 

“Nope,” Kyungsoo says with finality, clear and loud without the haze of lust to cloud his mind. “Look, we've had sex the other day, and I can come over and stay during the weekend. How does that sound? It's only like, one day away.”

 

Jongin huffs and pouts, but snuggles closer when Kyungsoo too wraps his arm around him and strokes the back of his neck. “Fine.”

 

One look at the clock and he realises he has half an hour left before Kyungsoo leaves. He tightens his hold on the older, relishing this little moment he has, unwilling to let go so soon.

 

But it's okay, he thinks. Maybe one more year and they'll finally be let to tie the knot. They'll be able to live together for free, do things without worry. For this life he's been dreaming of since forever, and for Kyungsoo, Jongin is willing to wait for however long it takes.

 

He can't wait for the weekend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He _really_ can't wait, he finds, because right after a dinner in some restaurant downtown on Friday and a drive up the hills he's already stuck with Kyungsoo.

 

Quite literally.

 

It's a beautiful, beautiful sight. His lover, face and stomach down on the hood of his black Audi where the glimmering city lights are reflected upon – it gives him a picture of Kyungsoo, pliant and in one of his finest form, in a night sky full of stars.

 

Entranced, Jongin traces a finger down the older's spine starting from between his shoulder blades down to the crack of his ass. Kyungsoo trembles and his eyes glint at the low keen Kyungsoo lets out when he rubs the spot where they're connected with the pad of his thumb. “Jongin..”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Jongin, please,” Kyungsoo whispers, breath fogging the sleek metal beneath him. “Need—faster—

”

 

Jongin presses the tip of his thumb in, squeezed in between his cock and Kyungsoo's walls and the other whimpers at the additional stretch. The wind picks up a bit, ruffling Kyungsoo's white dressshirt that has been pushed up to his armpits – his suit and coat forgotten somewhere long ago – and _really, how ethereal_.

 

He promptly pulls out and Kyungsoo mourns the loss, though not for long as Jongin turns him so that he's lying on his side. Swiftly, Jongin lifts one creamy leg up onto his shoulder and leans down to suck at the skin on the older's neck, who instinctively bares his throat in invitation. “Jong—Jongin you have to—”

 

Who is he to deny his angel?

 

Jongin thrusts forward in one practised movement, burying himself to the hilt. Kyungsoo chokes on his own words as the younger leans back and began thrusting in earnest, going impossibly deeper at the new angle, and his moans float around the air of the deserted hill. Like a music that coaxes him into a dance, prompting him to go faster and faster.

 

“God, Soo,” Jongin grunts, snapping his hips so hard the bottom of Kyungsoo's ass turns red, “You act so shy and embarrassed,” he supports himself with a hand planted on the car, “yet you're loudest when we're in the open.”

 

Kyungsoo whimpers at the words, and suddenly arches his back. Jongin knows he's found his prostrate again and aims for that one spot, making the older's jaw go slack. “Ah, ah, nngh! Jongin!”

 

The clenching around his girth has him grunting low. Kyungsoo looks so, so good like this, spread out and taking him in like he's born to do it. “You actually like it public, don't you Soo?” he taunts, knowing how much it turns the other on. “You like the thrill; like it that there's a chance somebody might see you. Begging. For. My. _Cock_.”

 

He's drilling into the smaller so hard that Kyungsoo slides further up the car with every powerful thrusts, the slide made easier with his sweat. Feeling the soft skin on his cheek, Jongin turns to the inside of Kyungsoo's thigh and bites at the flesh, sucking at it to leave a red mark that'll bloom into a beautiful violet the next day. “Ye—yes, Jongin, don't stop, please—cum—”

 

Kyungsoo's neglected cock sways from the harsh thrusting and lies tilted to the side from how heavy the cockhead has grown, the girth thoroughly filled with blood and vein pulsing in tension. Jongin gazes in lust as the tip drools pre-cum onto the metal hood beneath, the translucent white color a jarring contrast to the raven backdrop and if he isn't so occupied he might've just scooped some up for himself. And he wants to see more more _more_.

 

With an arm still looped around the thigh on his shoulder, he grabs ahold of the smaller's flushed length and Kyungsoo's mouth fall agape. He thrashes around in a futile attempt to find purchase on the car, only to have his hands clutching onto Jongin's clothed shoulder when the younger leans down to lock their lips together. _Gosh, he's so desperate_.

 

The rock hard shaft in Jongin's hand twitches as he pumps it in time with his rapid fucking. Kyungsoo is bent in half with how Jongin's leant down without letting go of his leg, but the older isn't complaining – the only thing coming out of his swollen lips being streams of moans and whimpers and Jongin is so turned on. They're near.

 

The mixture of his pre-cum and lube creates loud squelching noises to go along with their lewd moans. The quick, fiery glide of his throbbing length along Kyungsoo's tight walls coaxes him to emit groans and loud moans of his own swallowed by the older. And Jongin feels it, the upcoming peak – how the heat climbs up his spine like a creeping vine, the roots a coiling sensation in his power abdomen – and so does Kyungsoo as he writhes violently. Jongin releases the thigh trapped between their bodies in favour of wrapping an arm around his waist and pulls him so much closer that he's almost lifted off the car, all their movements erratic; as if a second too late in gripping one another and they might fall.

 

It's another thing Jongin will never get tired of – something he's grown accustomed to, yet not quite; the familiar signs, but still out of the world feeling. How Kyungsoo will arch sharply in utter pleasure beneath him, scream stuck in his throat as his muscles lock and the thigh in his hold clenches, walls closing in around him like vice. It's the crescendo of their tango, of which when their song reaches its peak and their dance halts in a breathtaking moment. He stops stroking the older's cock and literally feels how it explodes, the tension high as it shoots creamy cum onto Kyungsoo's body and staining his car.

 

It triggers something inside him as well, all this feeling; the clenching, the heat of his soft skin against his own tan one, the overbearing lust and love he feels for the other man, and Jongin sees white when he too, reaches his orgasm buried balls-deep inside the pliant form underneath.

 

The aftermath is filled with heavy panting. They stay a while like that, breathing into each others' neck and still locked together.

 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo says finally, and the younger finds satisfaction in the slight hoarseness of his voice. “Get off me, god.” Jongin does the opposite and hugs him tighter. The action nudges his softening cock inside the smaller and Kyungsoo moans, feeling it slosh around the cum inside. He hits Jongin's shoulder weakly, “Stop, I'm sensitive.”

 

Jongin rises with a little laugh, carefully lifting off Kyungsoo's leg. The slight grimace on the older's face didn't go unnoticed and once he's pulled out completely, Jongin peppers soft kisses on his thigh in apology.

 

“You're _always_ sensitive, Soo,” he states just before he dips down to place a peck on the cute belly button. “Sensitive of my touch, my voice, kisses..” he can't help licking off a dollop of cum he found on the skin.

 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo pushes the man away lightly. Jongin complies, knowing he'll get it later if he doesn't.

 

“Brings back memories huh,” Jongin says with a soft smile as he helps Kyungsoo to sit up. Kyungsoo's face, though still a bit flushed, pinks just a little bit more.

 

“Yah,” Kyungsoo gives a playful shove at his chest. “Do you really want to remind me of how much of a dork you were,” he lets himself slack in Jongin's hold when the other adjusts him in his arms, and then adds and afterthought, “still is.”

 

It's a memory that neither of them can't forget, honestly. Back then when Jongin was the haughty CEO, he'd hit on anyone he found pleasing to his eyes. Kyungsoo came along as his secretary and didn't hesitate to smack him on the head the first time he witnessed the younger's attitude for himself. They say playboys like challenges, which then leads to the playboy trying to win the other's heart just to see the other break but then falls in love in real along the way – and that's usually how it goes in the dramas (as far as Jongin knows, which really isn't by much) but that wasn't how it went in his case.

 

Kyungsoo had been his light the moment he laid his eyes on the elder.

 

It's simply because Kyungsoo was included in his list of people he'd say attractive. But then again, not really, because Kyungsoo far surpasses those people – while the others are mere stars, Kyungsoo is his whole fucking galaxy.

 

And every passing day just gave him more and more reasons to fall in love with him. He'd chase after the older at any given chance, and he remembers getting agitated everytime Kyungsoo so much as smiled at his other employees; because Kyungsoo doesn't smile at him like that. God knows he tried, changing his ways and so on, but his flirtings never seem to get him anywhere. He found that he did it wrong – because he realised then Kyungsoo wanted to be treated _right_. And yes, Kyungsoo deserved so much more but then again he had only ever known how to pick up people for one night stands and one month relationships.

 

An arranged marriage was inevitable. Jongin had suspected this since he was in his teens, even being the reason he had been fooling around and dating as much people as he could, but in his haste in chasing after Kyungsoo the prospect slipped off his mind completely. So he'd thrown a huge fit when his father announced that he was set to marry the child of not just a business partner, but a very close friend of his too.

 

The anger flipped a complete 180 degree though when he found out who was his soon-to-be lifelong partner. Shamelessly begged to quicken the marriage even. His parents had judged him hard, but he didn't care; they'd changed his diapers, wiped his poop and saw him in a shitload of humiliating moments, what was there to be embarrassed about.

 

And, well, anything for Kyungsoo.

 

And really, no wonder Kyungsoo had been a bit cold earlier when they first met at the company, looking at him as if he had torn all those novels he loved whenever he thought Jongin didn't notice, and smacked him freely as if they've known each other – because it _wasn't_ their first meeting. Because apparently they had been friends for a short while way back in kindergarten, before the Kims had moved to the States. Jongin mulled over and over as to how he was even able to forget the presence of such an angel in his life.

 

(“Someone must've dropped you on your head,” Kyungsoo had answered, “it makes sense, because you're dumber than I remember too.”)

 

He's a very lucky man, Jongin thinks again, as he gazes down at the man in his hold, whose eyes are closed as the younger massages his sore thigh in tender touches. Sure Kyungsoo's independent nature is one of the things he had fallen for, but he treasures these rare moments when Kyungsoo has his guard down and lets himself be taken care of for once; it's a sign that he trusts him. Everyone knows Kyungsoo's trust isn't something that can be won easily.

 

He doesn't know what it is that had Kyungsoo open up to him back then – what he saw in Jongin to give him a chance. Because if he was Kyungsoo, who'd known almost all his bad sides better than anyone else, he'd not trust Kim Jongin either. But then again because this is _Kyungsoo_ , he'd probably known almost all his good sides better than anyone else too.

 

To put it simply, it was Kyungsoo himself who guided Jongin. Add in more of his own effort (and charms, he'd like to add), Jongin figured out the secrets to winning Do Kyungsoo in no time. Before they know it Kyungsoo's already spewing out 'yes's to Jongin's personal and official proposal on the very same hill.

 

(Some sneaky paparazzi took pictures of the heartfelt moment and Kyungsoo shrieked when he saw the shots on the headlines because apparently he looked like an ugly wailing donkey, despite Jongin's objections. Kyungsoo hunted down the culprit himself and let's just say no one dared to come up the hill ever since.)

 

“Baby,” he nudges Kyungsoo's temple softly with his nose. “Baby, are you asleep?”

 

“No,” Kyungsoo mumbles as he opens his eyes, and Jongin's heart warms from the sight of his fluttering lashes up close. “Well, not yet.”

 

“You're tired. We had a lot done at work after all. C'mon—”

 

“No wait,” Kyungsoo places a hand on his arm, “Let me enjoy the view. We hadn't come here for weeks.”

 

Jongin moves away, picking up their discarded clothes on the ground. “Huh, and here I thought you were getting tired of this place.”

 

He's taken by surprise when once he stands up, he's yanked down and there's a wet smooch placed on his lips. “How could I,” Kyungsoo mutters.

 

The short statement had Jongin replying Kyungsoo's gaze with a soft look of his own. “We've come a long way haven't we.”

 

“And I'm willing to go further,” Kyungsoo says, gripping his hand, “but I'll still be carrying these things from behind, because they're what makes you and me an _us_ right now. Remember that.”

 

Jongin doesn't even give him a chance to blink before he takes him into a hug. He sighs contentedly, “I love it when you go all cheesy on me,” he fakes a sniffle, “this is probably one of the nicest thing you've ever said to me.”

 

He feels Kyungsoo grumble against his shoulder and he can't hear the muffled words, but he knows Kyungsoo is doing his usual thing – complaining while blushing, like the tsundere little bean that he is. The breeze blows then and he only remembers that they're still butt-naked, and scrambles to carry Kyungsoo straight into the passenger seat and clean him despite his protests. He pulls on his boxers and makes quick work of cleaning the hood of his car with wet wipes that his partner had insisted on keeping in the dashboard.

 

By the time he's done Kyungsoo is already knocked out cold. There's a quirk on Jongin's lips at the sight of him resting so peacefully, and it stays there even until they're back at the penthouse and he's tugging Kyungsoo closer to him under the warmth of his blanket.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meow


	3. don't slow it up for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CEO kim is never too busy for his secretary, he'd have him by his side all day if he can.

Waking up to an empty bed is certainly _not_ how Jongin imagined his weekend to be.

 

He blinks bearily to get used to the sunlight streaming in through the curtains, awoken because of the emptiness in his arms. There's stumbling in the room and Jongin slowly sits up, only to see Kyungsoo pulling on a shirt. And it's not his.

 

“..Babe.?”

 

Said man's head pops out of the hole and Jongin is even more perplexed that he's all clean, hair combed neatly save for the few strands that must've been ruffled when he was fixing on his shirt. Kyungsoo gives him a gummy smile, and somehow it calms him a bit. The Kyungsoo Effect, he notes.

 

“Baby,” and Jongin melts at how gentle Kyungsoo's voice sounds, “you're awake.”

 

“Why are you up so early? It's Saturday, come back to bed. With me.”

 

Kyungsoo lets out a soft chuckle and it's really the most beautiful sound to wake up to. “I swear, you're so darn cute when you just woke up,” and Kyungsoo moves to stand by the bed beside him, combing fingers through the unruly bird nest on his head. He closes his eyes at the attention. “Go back to sleep, you're still tired.”

 

“But..so are you,” he mumbles groggily, almost purring when Kyungsoo begin massaging the edges of the hairline on his nape. “You're supposed to be here,” he opens his arms sleepily. _In my embrace_.

 

Suddenly there's a rain of kisses on his face; on his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, and Jongin scrunches up at the ticklish sensation. He bats at the other blindly, “Stop it, you're distracting me.”

 

Kyungsoo giggles and oh my god, Jongin just wants to haul him back into the sheets and keep him there forever. “Distracting you from what, exactly?”

 

“I'm trying to coax you back to my side here,” Jongin opens his eyes, lifting a fist to rub at his left one. “Please, Soo? Want you here..”

 

He's not sure, since it's kind of hazy now but he thinks the look Kyungsoo is wearing screams apologetic? He gets his answer when the older pushes him lightly onto the bed, mumbling a soft 'sorry'.

 

He wants to complain some more – it's his off day, and he's allowed to act like the child he is beneath all those grown-up suits. And his lover should be in bed with him, all _his_ to take for himself, not getting ready to leave somewhere without him. But Kyungsoo is stroking his hair again and humming a tune and it's just so calming—

 

Jongin falls asleep.

 

He opens his eyes again about an hour later to silence and he frowns in distaste as soon as he's rub the sleep off his system with a splash of water to his face. Sure he lives alone, but the loneliness usually goes unnoticed when he's too busy preparing for work; too busy of thinking of getting to meet his secretary at the office. It doesn't go like this on days he isn't working.

 

It's proven not a dream either when he walks into an empty kitchen. There's no Kyungsoo humming while frying eggs and brewing coffee – only a plate of cooled-down pancakes prepared on the table plus a bottle of caramel syrup beside. Jongin picks up the post-it note he finds stuck on the spot next to the plate; _'Your favourite. I'll be back soon, I'm sorry, love.'_

 

There's an awkwardly drawn heart below, and it sends warmth through his being and a goofy smile to his visage. Kyungsoo doesn't use emoticons regularly, and to have used it now shows that he feels guilty, that he cares.

 

Like a kid, Jongin sits and enjoys his breakfast, hoping 'soon' will come fast.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo's engulfed in strong arms the second he comes through the door with a loud 'ooph!'. Jongin tightens his arms even more so when Kyungsoo begins to whine and choke out that he can't breathe, only letting him go when he finally begins to pity the smaller.

 

Jongin gazes down at the older, hands resting comfortably on the sides of those hips he loves so much. “Well, this is a nice change of scene,” Kyungsoo comments, because usually it's him greeting the other home.

 

“Nice, huh? At least I don't nag, and gift you the warmest hug in the world instead.”

 

He fakes a wince when a weak punch is delivered to his stomach. “Yah, you could've at least let me step in first though.”

 

“Not my fault I miss you so damn much.”

 

“Jongin, it's only been a few hours.”

 

“Exactly my point,” Jongin grins, “and consider that punishment.”

 

Kyungsoo's face falls, but it would've gone unnoticed if not for the lack of distance between them and Jongin panics internally. He meant it as a joke of course but apparently it struck something withing the other.

 

Jongin opens his mouth to ammend things but Kyungsoo beats him to it. “I'm so so sorry, Jongin,” his apologetic tone hurts the said man, “I really am. But it was unavoidable, I really would've stayed if I could.”

 

“Unavoidable? A family member isn't sick or dead, is it?”

 

“No,” Kyungsoo rewards him a small smile for the concern, “I had a meeting set up with another secretary. See, we were discussing over some files and stuff,” he gestures a bit towards his fallen work bag to make a point.

 

“Ah. A date without me, then.”

 

Kyungsoo tip-toes as he tries to kiss the pout away. “But I come back to you anyway.”

 

“Ain't denying that,” Jongin guides him inside, “now what would you like to have for dinner, master?”

 

“So you're my maid now?”

 

“Kinky,” Jongin gives him a sleazy wink, “But I can be whatever you want me to be.”

 

“Then please be quiet.”

 

Jongin pouts, and Kyungsoo laughs. Kyungsoo wraps and arm around the other's waist as they walk side by side to the kitchen. “Just be my Jonginnie, that's enough for me.”

 

Kyungsoo is being so cute and Jongin can't help leaning down in a flash to bite his cheek, earning himself an indignant squawk.

 

The next day comes and Jongin is glad to be waking up with a full view of Kyungsoo's serene sleeping face. He smiles dreamily to himself because it's rarely him who wakes up first between the two, but now that he gets the chance he's using it to his heart's content.

 

He traces the older's soft cheek down to his jaw. Kyungsoo sighs in his sleep, and Jongin realises he must be tired from the meeting yesterday. So he gets up and skips into the kitchen to prepare something for his fiance.

 

Kyungsoo is pleasantly surprised to wake up to a nicely-cooked breakfast in bed. He gobbles them down appreciatively, mindful of the way Jongin is staring at him. As soon as the tray is put away Kyungsoo straddles the younger to pepper his face with kisses. Which, unavoidably turns into a slow make-out session. Tentatively, the smaller male starts to grind down onto Jongin, but large hands hold his hips still.

 

They detach their lips and Kyungsoo eyes him questioningly. “Baby, don't you want a reward?”

 

Jongin pecks his lips once. “I maybe do, but not now,” he rubs circles into the male's lower back. “I know you're exhausted, and I won't be happy having the time of my life knowing I'm tiring you more.”

 

Kyungsoo stares at him long. Jongin stares back. “What?”

 

Pillowy lips smooches his own, and Jongin almost falls back. The secretary latches himself onto him like a koala, resting his chin on one broad shoulder. “Thanks, Jongin.”

 

“Hey, hey. I'm not that bad of a man to take advantage of the situation.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles softly. “I know..It's just that I actually wanted to have some bed fun with you, but I didn't realise I wasn't that into it since I was tired. You know me better than myself now, huh?”

 

“You can just reward me with something else, then,” Jongin says, scooting across the bed and standing up with the male in his arms, carrying him by the thighs. He maneuvers them into the bathroom. “I demand for one whole day of a date with my lover.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles into his shoulder and Jongin gets tingles from the feeling. “As you wish.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's a normal, typical date for the couple and Jongin could never have been more content. Being as busy as they are, even a mere, simple walk at the park together seems something close to a blessing these days. They eat, shop, watch movies, and Jongin fucking loves how carefree Kyungsoo looks, a stark contrast to the uptight and ever-busy little secretary he sees at work everyday.

 

It's not until they were passing by a cafe that his joy is disturbed.

 

They bumped into a man exiting the quaint little building, someone Jongin has never seen before, but one Kyungsoo apparently has. The tanned man's brows furrow in slight confusion when Kyungsoo and the guy exchange greetings, accompanied by a sweet, sweet smile from his fiance. Which is supposed to be reserved strictly for him this particular day.

 

“Jongin, let me introduce you,” Kyungsoo's voice snaps him out of his thoughts, a small hand gesturing him forward. “Jongin, this is Choi Hyeonjun. The secretary of the director of the Seoul branch of Wu Corp,” he turns to the other man, “Mr. Choi, Kim Jongin. CEO of Kim Holdings.”

 

Hyeonjun extends a hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kim, although I had imagined our first meeting to be in a more formal setting.”

 

Jongin returns his grin, shaking the hand offered to him with a grip a little to hard. “Ah yes. The pleasure is mine as well.”

 

“I have discussed a few things with Mr. Do regarding the upcoming contracts,” he shares.

 

“I am aware,” Jongin says, hiding the sourness behind his words. “So you are the one who stole him from me yesterday.”

 

Hyeonjun laughs, truly believing that Jongin was joking with him. Said man watches him silently.

 

“You're a great man, Mr. Kim,” Hyeonjun grins, “I'm sure our companies will merge without any problems at all.”

 

“Of course it will. With the help of Mr. Do here everything will go smoothly.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles lightly, sending Jongin a subtle glare to not start teasing him here.

 

“Oh, certainly,” Hyeonjun turns to regard the shorter male, and Jongin doesn't miss the glint in his eyes. “I'm sure someone as capable such as he by your side will be able to arrange everything in place.”

 

Kyungsoo flusters slightly. “Such high expectations, Mr. Choi. I just want the best for my boss and company is all, and Mr. Kim and I make great teamwork is all.”

 

“Ah, from our date yesterday I'm certain you and I will make _great_ teamwork as well.”

 

“Wow, would you look at the time,” Jongin looks at his watch briefly, worriedly. “I'm sorry Mr. Choi but Mr. Do and I have things to tend to so I guess we will meet again some other time.”

 

“Sure we wil—”

 

“Goodbye!”

 

Jongin rushes off with a hand at the small of Kyungsoo's back, urging them away form that place and that man. Once they round a corner, and Jongin confirms that they're already a good distance away, they stop and Kyungsoo turns with a frown.

 

“What was that?”

 

“What?”

 

“That,” Kyungsoo lightly gestures in the direction they came from. “Don't think I didn't see your evil glares, mister.”

 

Jongin huffs. “He took you away from me yesterday, I wasn't about to let him do it again today,” he doesn't realise his lips have jutted out a little, “And no more work related stuff.”

 

“Awh Jongin, but exchanging a little greeting isn't so hard.”

 

 _Well yeah, he was trying to flirt with you actually._ “But it's our date today. It's all about us..”

 

Kyungsoo's gaze soften at the quiet mumble at the end. Seeing Jongin looking with eyes almost downcast, and acting like a stubborn child unwilling to share his piece of candy, Kyungsoo doesn't have the heart to scold him over his sudden act a while ago.

 

“C'mere,” Kyungsoo takes his arm, pulling him close and kissing him on the cheek. Jongin brightens almost instantly at that.

 

“Do that again.”

 

“What.”

 

“ _Again_ ,” Jongin stresses, because Kyungsoo doesn't usually do such public display of affection.

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but does it again nonetheless, cheeks tainted the barest hints of pink before he storms away. Jongin laughs and catches up.

 

They spend the rest of the days doing all sorts of typical couple things, things that make Jongin feels like he and Kyungsoo are not more than young college freshmen fooling around and making the best out of their times with their first loves.

 

By the end of the day, when the sun has long since bled into night and Jongin is slowly drifting off into slumber on his bed, all Jongin sees behind closed eyelids is Kyungsoo.

 

Images of a certain secretary with glinting eyes completely slipped off his mind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> purr

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahah pls be nice to me


End file.
